A conventional truss is typically comprised of top and bottom chords, a plurality of web members extending between the top and bottom chords and a plurality of metal toothed connector plates for securing the ends of each web member to the top and bottom chords, thereby completing the fabrication of the truss. It is critical that these metal connector plates be properly positioned and attached at the joints between the web members and chords in order to provide the necessary structural strength and integrity.